The Twins
by darkwriter11
Summary: Two young fairy twins with huge magical powers, 2 mudperson genii, two bodyguard butlers, one poor LEP captin having to deal with them, and one big adventure. post LC probable spoilers
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I do not own Artemis Fowl I do own the plot and the Twins

Summary: A few decades ago a special pair of fairy twins were born that had an incredible aptitude for magic. Now they have been pulled into a daring adventure with their heroine Holly Short of LEP and everyone's favorite mud men, and women. (Guess who)

The Twins: Ch 1

The birth of twins among the People is rare and usually the Haven and Atlantis jump on any thing interesting. This birth was kept quiet from the People and the birth of our soon to be hero's was known only by the LEP and the doctors sworn to secrecy.

All the hush up came about when the mother was nearing the end of her pregnancy. There was a problem blood began to leak to say the least and the mother was in extreme pain. The Twins were not born like other babies; they came with a bang, or more specifically a spark. The Twin's mother received an immediate C-section and all three were put in intensive care the Twins were expected to die. Children with the people are trouble enough due to their small size and a baby's relatively large size, twins made things worse. Then something amazing and magical, quite literally, happened. The Twins began to glow a brilliant blue. It was their inherit magic and it was astounding. They were shining like suns and when the light finally died down in them both their bodies were in a stable condition. Needless to say the nurse on duty was astounded. She was so amazed that she called the doctor and promptly feinted. After a few test curtsey of a certain centaur the Twins huge magical potential was assessed and they were placed under need to know at LEP and moved into hiding where they stayed for some centuries growing and learning from some of the greatest warlocks of the time…

The mother died the night of those amazing events. They never knew her.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I do not own Artemis Fowl (still) I do; however, own the plot and the Twins

For future reference and my own ease I am converting the Twins to human style ages. Their named ages are for mental comparison not an actual physical age since fairies age slower than humans

Summary: A few decades ago a special pair of fairy twins were born that had an incredible aptitude for magic. Now they have been pulled into a daring adventure with their heroine Holly Short of LEP and everyone's favorite mud men, and women. (Guess who)

The Twins: Ch 2

Around the time that a certain LEP captain and Mudboy genius were beginning to make a name for themselves so too were the Twins, that is, within certain circles. They were still considered of the highest level of confidentiality. Everyone called them by their chosen names.

The first and, technically speaking, older of the two went by Gustavus, and the younger called himself Alexander. The two, from the moment in the maternity ward when they fixed their own bodies, had been placed under the tutelage of the greatest warlocks and magic users of the time. By four1 they were forced to teaching themselves. By age six they had mastered some of the other Peoples magic and were firing fireballs at each other, Julius Root soon quelled this.

Yes Root commander of LEP knew of their existence but upon his death the head of Section 8 decided that only he and some members in the secretive section would know. They were 10 at Roots death, and the blow struck them harder than expected. When they were young Root had been a father to them and they had loved him as such. They were being specially trained by the best fighters under Earth, they were being molded into the perfect warriors. They had been drilled in waging warfare, combat with most weapons, could pilot most vehicles on whims, and cause huge messes for Section 8 who had been charged with containing… err um, raising them.

The basic fact of it was, they were bored they, were ten, they were skilled, and they were adventurous. Not always the best of combinations. Section 8 had since now managed to direct this adventurous drive towards studying, and training, but now the Twins didn't have much left to master. They had cleaned out most of the books in the LEP's computer library and were spending their days running around Section 8 causing trouble.

Through political sway the head of Section 8 managed to get permission to divert funds into building them somewhere to stay. And to make sure they stayed there he let them design it. It was the failing point of that plan to let them do so.

They designed a personal shuttle for themselves with rooms even Mudmen could comfortably stoop into, 5 bedrooms, 4 full bathrooms, a kitchen, a spacious training area, main control room, and living area. It was a floating house. When it was originally shot down they wrecked roughly half of Section 8 main headquarters, busted out of their solitary confinement and locked themselves in Foaly's control room and held it hostage. Foaly promised to re-design it for them to their specifications, and so was born the _Gardenia_ after it was made they were promptly grounded for their childish display, Foaly laughed. They spent their time in their room performing elaborate duels between famous historical characters using magical illusions.

They were in the middle of a fierce duel between Napoleon and Hitler when they were interrupted. A messenger fairy informed them they were wanted at main headquarters. The Twins were in standard issue Section 8 black jumpsuits.

"What's up Foaly?" asked Leon.

"I thought you two might like to know that Holly and Artemis are coming back soon." The Twins were silent and Foaly took this as a sign to continue, or from God, one of the two. "We began picking up an island appearing a few miles from where the Demon Island was pre-disappearance. We want the _Gardenia_ to be part of the force their. Unfortunately the DNA cannons blasted the first few pilots trying to get on it and then they found the controls voice locked and coded. I don't know how it happened but if you two don't wipe those smirks off your faces I'll send you to the commander."

The Twins clamed up and wiped the smirks, "Well if we just happen to be able to get _our_ ship up topside then does that mean we can be part of the recovery force?" Leon asked.

"Well I suppose with your prodigious magical capacity you might be able to get the ship off the ground so go or you're going to miss the rendezvous.

The two ran out all smiles, they were finally going to meet their hero's, Holly Short and Artemis Fowl.

AN: Ok another chapter done and more reviews coming I hope. Ok to clear up a few things for you all, Dim Aldebaran. Twins are large in size than regular babies and make the birth more challenging and dangerous. The first chapter was more or less a prologue please wait for things to get better.

Thank you to all of you who review my story EXCEPT YOU KIEANOE GO AWAY

Ha-ha just messing with you pal, your flames keep me warm when my fence jumping skills will not.


End file.
